Purrismas Event 2019
Purrismas 2019 |Image=News V2.9 Updates.png |Start=November 18, 2019 |End=January 26, 2020 |Mid=December 17, 2019 |Version=2.9 |Last= Halloween |Next= Valentine }}The Purrismas Event is a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 2.9. The event started November 18th 2019, with a mid-event update on December 17, 2019 and ran until January 26th 2020. This event brought five new cats, three that can be purchased with real money, and two that can be acquired through Alchemy. Additionally, it featured the return of the previous thirteen Purrismas cats, three "Purrismas is Coming" cats and five Mew Year's Eve cats. It also featured the return of the armory costumes for seven cats, with Beans and Sandy receiving new ones, as well as new customization options for your guild leader. For the first time, previous years' items returned through the Event Box. Questline Characters These cats are featured in the Purrismas Quest line (in order of appearance): Curio, Bob, Conan, Catniss, Francis, Edward, Romeo, Juliet, Kai, Sandy Claws, Angela, Nicholas, Kyle, Alfie, Santa Paws Quest List Transcript The Purrismas questline has a transcript page. Rewards Previous Purrismas Cats Pete, Sandy Claws, Alfie, Rudolph, Nicholas, Charlie, Lisa, Mrs Paws, Santa Paws, Rocket, Jadis, and Olivia can be purchased in the shop for Gems. Frosty, Ginger, Snowball, Eych Tu-o, Tom Snow, Leesi, Peanut, Eve and Gatsby can be made with Alchemy again. Shop Alchemy Event specific and non-story quests during this time included returning, limited drops: Gingerbread Heart, Candy Cane, Snowball. These are used in Alchemy to make the following eggs: Purrismas Boost If there are ads to watch in the system, the ads button will appear. When activated, the material boost gives you double the amount of Anniversary Event material on non-event quests. The purchase of microtransaction heroes during this event replaces the materials boost from advertisements. Buying one cat will give you double the materials from non-event quests, while buying two will give you triple the materials. This version of the boost is permanent for the duration of the event itself. Event Badges Tasks In-game click on the gingerbread icon in the bottom left corner to access Event Badges. Note: Recruiter requires actual money to be paid, though it makes sense considering the final reward of a 14-day VIP ticket needs a $10 purchase to be useful. 'Note 2:'The badge outfit rewards 5 badges and 7 badges count for Artisan if you have no other variations of that type. Rewards Event Box The lootbox can be purchased for every 2 days (or ). Upon installing patch 2.9.2 a totally free additional event box is provided as well. If loot isn't to desire you can reroll by watching an add, or following. It'll automatically refresh on midnight, and the ability to reset for free by ad resets every 4 days. It'll contain 9 items picked from a larger lists of options, broken down as described below: Outfits Armory The following Costumes for the following cats: Bob, Conan, Catniss, Francis, Edward, Kai, and Pipsqueak, Beans and Sandy Claws are available for gem purchase during this event: Avatar Additionally, there were new customizations for your guild leader, available during this event: Microtransactions There are seven limited time offers for sale during this event. 3 cats, as well as alchemy materials: Gingerbread Heart, Candy Cane, Snowball, are available for direct cash purchase during this event. Trivia *All 5 new cats added during this event were made by fans during the 5th Design a Castle Cat Contest. *Event quests have one reskinned Zombie enemy, and one reskinned Tree Monster unique to this event. *The design of the Purrismas Event Box is very similar to the design of a box posted on the Developaws Social Medias 3 years prior, in Purrismas 2016 (Purrismas 2016 Box). Category:Holiday Events Category:Quest Lines